


What Comes After (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [20]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We gave him a copy of Achievement City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes After (Kings AU)

It began with ice. Ice that crept on crystalline claws across the slumbering Warrior’s skin until he awoke bristling and growling with frost clinging like a frozen veil to his face. Ice that crouched in the Trickster’s doorway, baring its clear cold fangs in fearless defiance against the heat that rolled out at it in simmering waves.

And the Maker, who did not sleep, looked up into the endless, echoing dark and felt his insides plummet at the sight of a night sky devoid of stars. And even the ground beneath his feet rolled empty and pale. Nothing beneath those first few yards of dirt but cold and dark. He rode the hollow husk of a planet floating lost and cold upon the endless black waves of a starless void.

He knew before the others. And when he saw the shadows tilt at the edge of his vision, he called out its name.

"Mad One, I see you."

The dark rippled and chuckled, shadowy horns silhouetted against the frozen skies.

"Do you like it," breathed the dark. "I made it for you specifically."

"This planet is a shell. Nothing more than the ghost of an echo."

"You once told me," murmured the dark, voice empty as a pillaged tomb, "that I could not create. And it was true, but you never told me why."

Fingers knotted around the Maker’s neck and drew tight as a noose.

"But I know now. I know that creation is beneath me. So infinitesimally small that I cannot begin to fathom it. What does eternity care for the finite? What is your stardust but dust?"

The Maker spoke, voice gentle despite the pressure closing in around his throat. “I made you,” he whispered. “You and the Architect were the first. I watched you take your first uncertain steps, scooped soft soil to shore your unsteady feet. I lit your dark paths with the stars and moon, and you were mine.”

"No," said the other as his fingers tore through the soft white of the Maker’s flesh, parting the ligaments and bone until they finally closed around the source of his breath. "I am conquest. I am decay. For even Death must tremble at the unbearable and unending silence that comes after his work is done."


End file.
